Mother 3, Porky's Revenge
I was always a huge fan of Earthbound series. I discovered it in the Super Smash Bros. series because the main protagonist of Mother 2, Ness, was a playable character. I had recently downloaded the Visual Boy Advance emulator and started trying to find ROMs for it. Two of the first ROMs I came across were Mother 1+2 and Mother 3 with their respective translation patches. I patched the files and began to play Mother 3. I had played the game before and loved it, so needless to say I was excited to experience it again. I named the characters their default names, set my favorite food and such, and was put into the prologue of the game. I was in control of Flint, Lucas' father, and had to go help Lighter and Fuel in the forest. Before I did that, I stopped at the shrine and entered in my name: Steven. The game played normally from there on up and I was having a lot of fun with it. About a week later of me playing continuously I made it to chapter 8 where I had to go the Empire Porky Building and get to the 100th floor. Getting there was no simple task, but after that I faced the final boss and the credits rolled. I teared up at the ending and looked at the time. I realized that it was late and had to go to bed. The next day after school I pulled up the Mother 1+2 Rom and started Mother 2. The game started up normally until Pokey, who was Porky from Mother 3 with a different name, came to Ness' door. Except, something was off. When he came to Ness' door this time he didn't saw what he normally said. Instead, he said, "Why did you kill me? I don't mean you Ness, I mean the one pulling the strings. I mean you, Steven." I was shocked when I saw that because I hadn't put in my name in Mother 2 yet. Pokey then said, "I know everything that you did. I came back and told myself everything you made your little puppet do, and now I can change the future any way I want to." I was freaked out by all of this and closed Visual Boy Advance and deleted the Mother 1+2 ROM. I didn't do anything with the Mother 3 ROM for a few days, but I didn't delete it. About a week later, I was looking through my ROMs and once again found Mother 3. I opened it up and loaded my save file. It was not where I had saved it before. Lucas was back at his house. I went outside and soon noticed that the other three party members were nowhere to be found. Lucas was all alone. I went up where the rest of Tazmilly Village was supposed to be, but all I saw was rubble and soot. I walked around and didn't see anyone. I went up to the crossroads where the train station was. It was absolutely lifeless. However, I saw some pig masks standing there after a certain amount of time had passed.. They didn't notice me at first, but then they attacked me... or they tried. They were stopped by a blurry figure. I recognized it to be Porky but his machine was different. He laughed and said, " I knew you would come back, Steven, I just knew you would. All I wanted was to rule this little virtual world, but you ruined that for your own personal entertainment. You ruined me. I just wanted some fun, me still being a kid at heart and all." I was shocked at how he understood that he was not real and was just a virtual toy. I looked back at my computer screen and he said one last thing, "I will delete the file from this computer in 3... 2... 1...", then Visual Boy Advance crashed. I looked everywhere on my computer but the file for Mother 3 was nowhere to be found. When i was in bed last night I started to wonder. To this day I still don't completely understand what happened those two days, but all I know is that I am never going to play that game again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Earthbound Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Fixed